Some types of electronic circuits use relatively little power, and produce little heat. Circuits of this type can usually be cooled satisfactorily through a passive approach, such as convection cooling. In contrast, there are other circuits which consume large amounts of power, and produce large heat fluxes. One example is the circuitry used in a phased array antenna system. Others include other types of electronics, such as densely packed electronics used for current and future computational circuits, which can produce 1000-10,000 watts of heat per cubic centimeter, or more. In the modern phased array antenna example, the system can easily produce 25 to 500 kilowatts of heat, or even more. Coldplates are one option for cooling these types of heat producing systems. Currently available liquid cooled coldplates may operate using fluid delivered by an environmental control unit (ECU) which incorporates a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, and control hardware. However, the use of ECU's may be precluded in applications where size, weight, and power consumption requirements are limited. For example, some vehicles may not support the size, weight, and power requirements associated with some ECU's, and therefore, these vehicles may be limited in the types of electronic components they may carry. Alternative systems and methods for removing high heat fluxes from electronic components are needed.